Wedding Picture
by DarkChakotay
Summary: What if someone else came into Jack's life, the same way Captain John Hart did, and revealed more about him and maybe more... It's really about all the team, but of course lots of Janto, and Tosh with some pretty girl...
1. Chapter 1 Amanda

Plot: What if someone else came into Jack's life, the same way Captain John Hart did, and revealed more about him and maybe more... It's really about all the team, but of course lots of Janto, and Tosh with some pretty girl...

Rating: No special rating for this first chapter, but it'll come I promise...

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own nothing, 'cause I wouldn't have killed Ianto... Or at least, I would have killed him and ressurected him.

Who was it that still had to clean up afterward? Ianto! Who was it that had a tone of crap to wash over? Ianto! And who was still stuck with the Weevils at the Hub? Guess who… Ianto, again! A couple of Weevils had showed up in the Llandaff village and they had been neutralized. Somehow, he was relieved. This time, no retconning of anybody, thanks to that new spray Owen had developed in order to restrain their usual enemies. Since the death of the man, the doctor had never been so efficient. He would rest one or two hours and get up as fast as he lay down. He would keep on working on new projects. At this rate, he would soon deserve a Nobel Prize.

His never failing methodic nature had lead Ianto into registering a few more documents. He had undertaken to classify every file by date and category since Torchwood creation. Obviously, no one had ever thought of classifying any of those in a logical order. Jack had not directly asked him to do it, but it seemed only natural that it entered his profile to keep everything cleaned up. He neatly closed the file on the new Weevil invasion. As he closed the drawer, a sudden taste of salty metal came to his mouth. A dry taste of salt and metal. Maybe of iron. Like, like blood. Yes, definitively blood. He laid his fingers on his lips to see that they were quite dry and free of any blood trace.

Ignoring this fact, he went quietly to put away the various items that had been necessary for the weekly Weevil hunt. From habit, he crossed the boundaries of the small kitchen and headed for the coffemachine. How many times had he prepared coffee for his colleagues? He knew by heart their preference. For Owen, one sugar, though he didn't drink much these days given the circumstances. Gwen liked it with two sugars and two creams. Meanwhile, Tosh took a coffee that hardly resembled a coffee. It had milk, lots of cream and sugar… and a little cacao that Ianto kept well hidden at the bottom of the cabinet so that Jack would not throw himself on that innocent sweet and finish it all. The latter liked it very, very dark and Brazilian. Ianto suspected this obsession for Brazilian coffee had an interesting story behind it.

Emerging from the torpor of his thoughts, Ianto realized that whining had been raising up in the air for some time already. Complaints, rather disturbing since they were pretty strong but dull. Leaving everything aside, he approached the source of the groans. He went down a floor to realize that the laments came from the Weevils. His first thought was that, somewhat telepathic, the newly captured Weevils were languishing about their sad fate as prisoners. Sometimes, Ianto felt guilty locking them up in this manner. But leaving them downtown, where men, women and children could get killed was not an option. He did not quite know how to ease their pain, because Owen would rather focus on a solution to contain the beasts, and not exactly in a relief optic.

He realized that their grief was not directed at themselves. They all shouted in a very specific direction. Up, on the right. That is to say, to the East or the center of the Hub. Was there a Weevil on the run? Impossible. He quickly dismissed the possibility. Those aliens were not smart enough to get into such elaborate plans. Still, to have a clear conscience, he took the ladder to the Hub arming himself with the famous spray and a stungun. He was quite used to the weapon. His job rarely consisted in anything other than stunning people and retconning them. It was _his_ tool basically.

Should he alarm someone? No! It was all under control. Barely, crying Weevils and a strange feeling. Nothing to worry about. He slowly made it to the center of the Hub, scarcely making a sound. As he made it to the indented door, he became aware of the presence of a Weevil facing Tosh's screens. Well! He had been wrong about their wits. Cautiously, he grabbed his weapons and, pointing the Weevil, he slipped behind it. The monster did not seem to have noticed him.

Strangely, the more Ianto watched the Weevil, the more he felt it was much different from other of its specie. The beast features were a little rounder though it seemed even stronger than the other Weevils. « An obese Weevil », he thought with a smile. Its skin was a little darker and its red hair ended in unkempt curls. The hair came from the sides while usual Weevils had straight, sporadic, grayish hair coming from the top of the skull, all the way down the spine. Was it a different kind of Weevil? Or from a different part of their planet? Ooh, but wait! That Weevil had a huge protuberance attached to its lower abdomen… A pregnant Weevil! Is that even possible? A lady Weevil? That would explain the sudden interest of the Weevils downstairs, anyway. Never would he have imagined the Weevils reproduced the same way human did. Somehow, he had imagined that Weevils had eggs or something. Oh! And this one was very pregnant. It was enormous. As a fridge. He tried to prevent his mind from finding another unladylike comparison when it suddenly struck him. Ianto was standing scarcely at 2 meters of the Weevil, whereas the monster hadn't stopped its efforts. It must have smelled him long ago. Weevils, like many animals, were very sensible to odors. It must have known he was there for some time already. It didn't even remotely react when Ianto used the spray Ianto on its face. It was probably way too busy with the computer. What do you know? Females must be way smarter than their mates. She was running a program for fuck sake!

Reaching the Bluetooth communicator, Ianto alerted the rest of the team of the newcomer.

"We've got very interesting visit. You might want to say hello." he said, not sure who would answer.

"If it's John Hart, give him to Myfanwy for lunch. I don't care. " growled Owen in Ianto's ear.

"What is it?" asked Jack's deep voice seriously but still with a smile.

"Well, he started, I'm not an expert of course, but I'd say: either a very huge and feminine Weevil or a very hairy Cyberman. I'd go with the first option though."

An unexpected movement came from underneath the monitors of what could have been called a mini-Weevil.

"Oh, wait. Make that two. The second could be a Weevil kid." corrected Ianto.

"Didn't you always want a complete family, Ianto?" crossed off Owen.

"Certainly, but looking at their traits, I reckon they come from your side of the family."

"We're on our way, Ianto." cut Jack, to prevent Owen from answering as politely as his colleague. They were probably at the closest bar, thought Ianto. They'd be there in a minute or two.

What surprised him most was the lack of reaction when he sprayed Owen's product on the weevil. Any living being would react to this poisonous mix.

Plan B: Stun gun. He approached, while keeping an eye on the little one. He stretched his arm as to attain the lady-Weevil's shoulder. He laid the gun on the blue leather clothe (did Weevils have blue cows back on their planet?) and quickly pulled the trigger. The animal stopped typing. For a second, Ianto was trying to estimate which side it would fall down. However, the lady-Weevil did not fall down, but turned around to face Ianto. They stared at each other for a moment. It was almost beautiful, if it wasn't for this terrible creased skin and this dreadful jaw.

"It must be hard to type with so big fingers." he stated.

To his surprise, it actually smiled. Well, it was closer to a strange wince, but it was definitively meant as a smile. At most, the stungun must have tickled it.

A clutch sound rose from the rift manipulator. It was starting!

Without further ado, the monster resumed its work on the computer.

"Uh-uh! That doesn't sound good." whispered Ianto. "Are you opening up the Rift?" he asked expecting, for some reason, to obtain an answer. Now _that_ was getting very, very serious. He jumped on the nearest monitor and tried to preclude the imminent catastrophe. "Jack! I believe it's opening the Rift and I can't stop it. I'm switching to manual override." Manual override actually meant taking a cricket bat and hitting the thing. In this case, it was probably preferable to stop its starting element.

Keeping his cool, he carefully stepped out of the tray and put his hand on a net nearby their communal couch. Maybe the solution laid in catching the beast with a net. Surely, Jack wouldn't have hesitated to jump on it, but _he_ was not mortal. Ianto couldn't just pounce and hope for the best. He dashed toward the lady-Weevil, but before he got the chance to sling the net, it had already vanished from his hand and lifted in the air. In its downward motion, it met a slight resistance. A slight yellowish resistant. With no distinct shape or texture, but it was definitively there. It landed heavily on the floor, empty.

The Weevil looked at Ianto and grunted as to prove a point and got back to work. That is when Jack and the rest of the team erupted into the room, guns high, ready for all contingencies.

"Ianto!" called Jack.

"Over here."

The team circled the beast in beta formation while Tosh attempted an intrusion into the system.

"I believe it's trying to open the Rift." reaffirmed Ianto.

"Yes, thank you Ianto. Did you find this by yourself or did the activation of the Rift manipulator give it away?" said the doctor.

"Oh! It's gorgeous!" commented Jack examining the lady-Weevil.

"It taped into our main system and it's blocking my commands." cried Tosh.

"I tried the spray and the stungun, without success." He explained about the yellowish resistance in the air.

"All right, no one goes near that thing for now. Tosh, find a way to stop it from entering the system. Gwen and Owen, shut down the rift manipulator. Ianto, with me on the pretty Weevil. Just like good days." ordered Jack.

Everyone did has they were ordered to. Ianto armed himself with a sedative and Jack gripped the fabric bag for the head handed by Ianto. Jack always got the head while Ianto did his thing.

"Come one, Gorgeous. Let me take you to some friends of yours. Don't be afraid." Jack cooed.

With this technique they had developed, nothing could go wrong. Their experience prevented any inconvenient that could arise. Easy shot. But this time was different.

"Now!" Jack shouted.

The beast was highly focused on its task, whatever its nature was, and did not react to the call. Jack jumped on it, securing the jaw, and Ianto was already injecting the sedative when creature rose the Captain's whole body over Ianto's head to land surprisingly gently on the couch close by. Dazed at the fact that he was in a sitting position, he stared at the heavy animal with perplexity.

That is when the Weevil actually focused on something else than the computer. It stared back at Jack, with both bewilderment and confusion.

"Even Weevils can't resist him!" thought Ianto rolling mechanically his eyes.

Jack stood and directed his Colt Python .357 right at the lady-Weevil's forehead. It was his favorite handgun, because he had acquired it while traveling in the US with a very handsome gentleman. Ianto did the same with his handgun. He preferred a CZ 100, a classic Torchwood issue.

"You're not a Weevil, are you?" he asserted. It wasn't a question really, more like an observation.

The beast screwed up its eyes. It stepped a little closer to the Captain and made a sign as to raise its paw to Jack's face, but stopped mid-way. Almost as though it was afraid to be rejected.

That was definitively not an ordinary Weevil.

"Who would you be then?" asked the younger man.

Suddenly, complete silence replaced the Rift manipulator's loud noise.

"Who did this?" said the Captain.

No one of their team had. They simultaneously remembered the _baby-Weevil_underneath the computer station. It was closing a panel and rubbing its hands in satisfaction.

The lady-Weevil stepped backward and crossed its paws. It applied pressure on its left paw as to stretch the skin. The whole skin followed the pay and made place to a human-looking hand. Same was done to the right paw. The thick Weevil paws were left down on the floor. The right hand reached a hidden panel fixed on the left arm. Tapping rapidly, the Weevil face blurred and was replaced by a very beautiful female head. Long, brown, heavy curls fell down the shoulders and framed a young puzzled face. They kept staring at each other, radically changing color. Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"No!... No, no, no, no, no! Oh no, you don't! How dare you? How dare you take her form to lure me into sympathy for you? I've lived longer than you can imagine. Such tricks won't fool me!"

"What?" a strong woman's voice echoed.

"You should be ashamed to mock the dead in such a way!" the Captain screamed.

The rest of the Torchwood team turned around, intrigued by this strange turn of events.

"I am not mocking anyone!" she replied with a definite American accent.

"You must be some psychic creature, he cried still pointing angrily the gun at her, that takes advantage of other people's lose. You should know the individual you're impersonating was the greatest woman of her time. Get out of my head or I'll shoot!"

"Sweetheart, the only thing on your mind right now is your next shag."

Owen busted out into laugh, cheered for the first time that evening. "Oh God, Jack! This is good!"

"Don't encourage her!" he shouted back.

Turning back to the beauty, the Captain asked with rage: "Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to me?"

Still as a block since the short flight of his lover over his head, Ianto went into deeper consternation at the Captain's composition, or as it was, decomposition. The coffeeboy could not believe it. Jack was as white as a sheet, his knees were slightly shaking and sweat forming on his forehead. Ianto definitively did not like this strange situation.

Somewhat worried at this violent reaction of the Captain, Gwen and Owen pointed their guns at the might-be-beasts. This was strange enough for Gwen. She could not bear such a reaction without an explanation.

"Who is she, Jack?" she asked, trying to have a sweet but steady voice. Truth was, each time she discovered something new about Jack, it was losing him all over again. Each time, she felt like she finally knew him and something or someone came up and showed her otherwise. Adrenaline was working its way up to every extremity of her body. She felt anger toward what that woman meant to Jack. She had dealt with John in the past and she had accepted Ianto in Jack's life as a necessity to her comfort with Rhys. But now… She couldn't fight over Jack with a woman, could she? At least, she didn't want to.

"It really is you…" the woman slowly said with a sincere smile.

"That woman is dead! She is dead. I killed her myself and it was such a mistake. I scattered her remains on the Seven Finger Mountain. She is long dead." he insisted.

"So are you! " she said sharply.

"She's got a point there." Ianto admitted.

They all stayed silent for a moment.

"It's all right! It is me. Don't be scared, don't be mad either." the woman said softly.

"For all I know, you could be a telepathic monster tricking me! You tried to open the Rift! God knows what you're planning." Jack suspected.

"Oh! Wouldn't you like that! That would be so convenient. You wouldn't have to deal with me." she retorted offended.

"That's not how I meant it." said Jack softening.

"No, no! I get it perfectly. I wouldn't want to alter your clever plan against the Mavri. I'll let you do the job, yeah? How is that? Deal with the Mavri by yourself. Victor! Stop what you're doing. Your dad's gonna _deal_ with it!"

"No, listen…" affirmed the Captain now lowering his weapon.

"Please! Be my guest." she said as she sat casually in Owen chair. After a short pause, she added: "But you know, psychic species have a tendency to control humans when they're alone, not when they're in group. This could cause several complications since there's so many minds to trick. You all see the same pregnant brunette in a Weevil uniform, isn't it? That's how you call them anyway, Weevils right?"

"It's a uniform?" Gwen questioned.

"Well, it's a rubbish uniform." cried Owen.

The pregnant woman chuckled.

"Listen, the only thing your eyes haven't told me is your name, because you're note Amanda." insisted Jack.

She smiled again. "After all strange things you must have seen, someone from the past is the thing you're the most likely to disbelieve?"

She stepped down the stairs.

"If I tell you something you know, you'll think I'm reading your mind, right?" she asked rhetorically. "So I'm gonna tell you something you don't know."

"This is good!" Owen thought. How ridiculous could this become? Truth was, he was still thinking about that beer waiting for him. Now, more than ever, was a good time to get madly drunk.

"The morning of our wedding day…"

She had not stopped talking, but time seemed to have. This was Jack's wife or ex-wife! Tosh was shocked, Owen started laughing, Ianto didn't blink, still in complete control, and Gwen was turning red of jealousy.

"… you had sex with our milkman in the cabinet. I'm the one who closed the door, because your Aunt Dorothy would have eaten your brains." And turning to the others: "And if you're wondering, she literally ate bad boys' brains."

Owen could not hold it any longer. He writhed in laughter to the point where his belly hurt.

"That does sound like you." agreed Ianto.

"You knew that?" asked Jack incredulous.

"Of course I did. How stupid do you think I am? His skin was the same color and touch as the milk he was carrying. And he also wore a tie. You never could resist ties." She smiled. "I'm not trying to open up the Rift, she continued quietly. Victor and I have just managed to prevent an invasion. You've got a _Mavros_ around here. That's Greek for 'Black'. It makes a pun in their language with the word 'salty'. We call them Mavri. With an 'I' for plural. Just like 'stimuli' and 'hippopotami'. But not for 'cactus'. You don't say 'cacti', do you? Grammar is important."

"Who are they? What do they want?" said Gwen that had stayed unwontedly silent for quite a while now.

"Oh well. Apart from killing and destroying this dimension, I'd say they…"

The whole ground shook underneath their feet and a huge thump flood their ears. A sequenced noise was accelerating.

"Oh no, you don't!" the pretty woman decided jumping toward the computer.

Tosh had headed toward the engine.

"DON'T GO THERE!" roared the woman.

At the fierce warning, Jack had bounced on Tosh protecting her from an amazing blast of _computer juice_.

"WILLIAM!" the pregnant woman yelled rushing toward her former lover. "Why do you always have to save every soul?" she asked checking his damaged skin. The flesh was still burning, because of the acid. Jack winked at her. She grinned back, but got serious again immediately.

"The whole machine is fused, there's nothing we can do." concluded Ianto thought he was almost more worried about what he had just learn about… William?

"Oh yes, there is." stated the brunette, resolute.

She raced to the Rift manipulator and punched into the part in plastiglas containing the running flux causing it to blow up and pour all of the fatal liquid all over her body.

"'Manda, please! Stop this nonsense. Come down here before it's too late." cried Jack. "I'm not loosing you again." he threatened.

"You think a bit of acid will kill me? I've been through worst, you know that." she assured as she got her melting hand further in the burning machine still accelerating. She reached what seemed the central nerve now visible since the acid liquid had left the machine. She clinged it and pulled with all her might. Her wrestling did not break off, but the metallic-like nerve yield to her strength. She was thrown back on the floor, burnt all over and unconscious. The large machinery slowed down until total shutdown.

"Chances of survival: 0.000001%." thought Owen rushing to the body. He could not recognize the lady. The hand was gone and only a strange blood-drenched stump remained somehow still diminishing in proportion. Most organs were visible and emerging baby had burns all over. He would have taken the pulse, but he doubted any remaining artery was still intact. In the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of small beetles agglutining around the neck at the vertebral column. Frightened, he rolled quickly the motionless head to see it was all gone. "Drinking was actually a bad idea." he thought. The kid-weevil, forgotten as always, still walked around busily but completely calm.

Jack approached in awe-stricken. Lifting his hands and falling on his knees, he muffled a scream.

"I'm sorry, Jack. There's nothing we can do." the dead man announced.

He finally let out a wail. He was whooping. His pain made him choked. He gently took corpse in his arms and tightened it against his bosom, rocking back and forth.

"Don't go… don't go… don't leave me again… I still got the picture…" he whispered between sobs.

Gwen approached and surrounded the unhappy immortal of her small arms. She could hear the irregular beating of his heart. Ianto looked away, unsure of the right thing to do. Probably, there was_no_right thing to do. Tosh and Owen sat back to back, looking, astray.

For some minute, only Jack's jerked sobs could be heard. Nothing moved. Until a deep gasp echoed in the Hub. A long breath was inspired and expired.

Still shaking, Jack moved away the dead body, to find the same healthy pretty woman of an hour ago. Winded, he could not say a word, nor could anybody realizing what it meant.

"But you're dead!" breathed the doctor. "You were burnt all over."

"I've had worst from cooking." Ianto shivered at the allusion. He suddenly wondered if it was a saying in the 51st century.

Standing up the same way the Captain always did, she asked: "So? Are you going to introduced me properly? 'cause I'm not gonna be off quite soon. I just blew up my only way out."


	2. Chapter 2 You're Torchwood!

**Thank you all for reading and commenting. It is very appreciated.**

**Chapter 2 and 3 were initially meant to be one chapter, but I figured it was too long. I hope you like it. **

**Slash and femslash are coming, starting with chapter 4 which is almost done.**

**Corrections and suggestions are more than welcome. Enjoy!**

The woman in a suit approached her face from the panel installed on her arm and blew in it. An immediate change occurred to her uniform. It literally transformed into a very pretty black dress revealing her predominant belly. It could have been described as sexy, but at the same time it looked very classy and practical. She looked very comfortable in this long dress that reminded a military officer off duty, because of its epaulettes. Black leathered boots covered her legs up to her knees and gave her a very serious air. Tall and strong, she seemed to exude charm, power and authority.

Tosh felt suddenly very small in her casual outfit. She could not believe such force and such beauty could come from a woman. And a pregnant woman! Definitely, pregnancy must be a wonderful thing and it did not take away any of the woman's sexiness. Often missing confidence, she admired the determination look Amanda displayed. She loved it.

Of course, the woman's features and demeanor appeared like the perfect army commanding officer and leader, but her face made Tosh think otherwise. Her smile was simple and sincere. Her eyes seemed to laugh and play around. As she peered around, she fixed her hands on her hips graciously. 'Was she human?' Tosh asked herself. With Jack, you never knew.

"What is this?" asked Gwen, pointing at the strange panel that had now vanished into thin air.

"Where I come from, we don't have any clothes. We've got those sartorial control panels on our arms and we 'program' our clothes."

"Now _that_'s what I'm talking about when I say functional and practical!" cued Owen. He was starting to like that woman. No messy wardrobe, no waste of time on shopping, dressing, undressing, washing, drying, ironing, sewing, and… no money spent! How brilliant was that? No one with such wise technology could possibly be that bad.

"Before you say anything, let me guess where I am placed in time and space." she said quite excited. "I'm positive I can find it on my own! Victor, don't tell me!" she told her son. "She's worst than a kid" whispered Owen, obeying his sulky nature. He tucked away his weapon, since he probably would not need it anytime soon. Everyone had done the same, exception made for Gwen who still did not believe this could be happening. Maybe Jack was right. Maybe she was some kind of psychic alien and was dangerous. Truth be said, she raged that someone else was getting between _her_ Jack and herself. She could not let him slip through her fingers. No way!

"Let's see… This is Earth, I know that much. Hum…There are… humans, yes. Clothed humans. Speaking clothed humans. Clothed humans speaking English! So that would be after Christ… Actually, since English is a West Germanic language that originated from the Anglo-Frisian and Old Saxon dialects brought to Britain by Germanic settlers from various parts of Ancient Europe, I'd say in the 5th century. Yes, 5th century. Now…" She jumped around examining the surrounding with much enthusiasm.

"A keyboard! Briiiiliant!" she exclaimed with great joy. "Before the 24th century, then."

"Are you saying we're stuck with keyboards for another 300 years?" asked Owen annoyed.

"Maybe you'd rather write everything by hand, since yours is in a such great state." retorted Ianto.

"It is my _left_ hand that is broken. I am _right_-handed!" he answered back, getting slightly crossed.

"Oh! And this is Welsh accent. This must be Wales, then? Cardiff in Wales. Am I getting close?"

Paying no attention to the two men, Amanda moved close to Tosh and touched the fabric of her top as to see what it was made of.

"Oh! And this is refined fabric." Wetting her index in her mouth, she lifted it in the air as to feel the wind. "Normal pressure, normal temperature of about 21°C, but lots of automotive related toxins: this can be either 20th, 21st, 22nd or 47th century, which I've already dismissed as a possibility." Her excitement felt contagious to Toshiko, who felt a breath of freshness through her lungs just listening to the woman. So much interest, so much intelligence. She must come from very far to speak like she did. Just like Jack. 'What was it again? The 54th century? No, 51st I believe…' She had so many questions, so many things she wanted to ask, but her Japanese education bend her will. Silence was a virtue she understood well. Anyway, her boss handled conversations much more fluidly than she could.

Looking up: "We… are underground. Yes. In an… office, is it? " and winking at Tosh "With a gorgeous Japanese… Globalization has already begun, but mixes aren't too common I'm guessing. This is the 21st century! In Cardiff."

She smiled around proudly. She was good, that's for sure. Getting back around Tosh, she asked seducingly: "So what would be your precious name?"

"Here we go again…" the coffeeboy murmured.

"Do you mind? We're here!" warned Owen before the flirting got out of hand.

"I'm Toshiko Sato." she smiled timidly. She looked down at her feet. She liked it, who wouldn't?

Amanda laughed: "Just like the book?"

"What?" choked Gwen. Everyone looked at each other in sheer surprise. What book?

"Ah ha! And let me guess," the woman joked "you're the ex-copper Gwen Cooper, we've got Doctor Owen Harper, the sweet janitor Ianto Jones and, of course, the famous Captain Jack Harkness! Ah ha ha!" She roared in laugh while all of them could not believe their ears. That was really scary! A shiver came down Gwen's back. 'I really don't like that. ' she thought.

"Oh come on! I'm just kidding. You're such killjoys." Turning to Owen, she asked again. "What would be your name, seriously?" still smiling from her previous laugh.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Owen asked frankly.

"Know what?"

"My name, for Christ's sake! How do you know our names?"

Her face fell into complete consternation. "What do you mean I know…" She turned her head around as to see if that was a joke. She would only meet concerned and surprised looks all around. "No…" She moved two steps backward. "No!..." She took her hands to her head and passed her fingers through her curly hair. She smiled again in excitement : "It can't be! Noooo!" She started walking around rapidly.

"Are you done, yet?" said Owen.

"Oh God! This is Torchwood! This is the Torchwood institute!" She paced even faster looking around letting out a shriek of excitement each time she found new elements that seemed to confirm her assumption. "That, is, ab-so-lu-tly FANTASTIC! I almost can't believe it."

"Are we some kind of faggot-freak-show in the future or somethin'?" suggested Owen.

"What's all this about?" asked Jack, more than intrigued.

"If you had listened in class, you'd know!" she breathed, exasperated. Her face came serious again and she turned to Ianto. "Ianto…"she whispered. He leaned forward, as a respectful bow and said quietly: "High Mistress." She made slow motions coming toward him and gently put her arms around him. "Oh, Ianto. What are you doing in this dimension?" He hugged her back sincerely and closed his eyes in relief. They looked like two best friends meeting again after very long years. "You changed a lot." she affirmed taking his face tenderly in her hands. Her eyes were now shining with tears. She smiled to him and he smiled back. "We'll talk." She took his hand and kissed it before going back into her strong status. Weakness time was over for now.

"What's all this shit?" barked Gwen. She was realizing that everyone was keeping secrets from her, and from everyone, probably. "Does someone else have anymore secret to reveal?" She turned, mad as hell, and pointed Owen with her gun still high. "What are you? A sheep?"

"God, what's this Welsh obsession for shagging sheep?" retorted Owen.

Gwen ramped. First came a female Weevil, or so we think, that turns to be Jack's ex-wife, then the savior of the planet and now she knows Ianto! She hated her. Her presence made her feel uncomfortable. No, not uncomfortable; much more than that. She was torn apart. As though what she had thought to be the truth had been wiped out of reality. She felt she was betrayed, as lied to. Forever lied to! Losing Jack more and more… That made her see how ignorant she was about her colleagues… How clueless she was about the man she loved and admired and his lover. Moreover, someone from the future represented a great danger for them. She felt that danger was already infiltrating their small circle.

"You don't have to fear me Gwen." Amanda said softly approaching the angered woman who pointed back the gun at her. "I am not dangerous. I swear I can help about the Mavros here and with some other things you might want to deal with…" She got closer. "You're not like that Gwen, come back here." She lifted her hands toward the furious woman to calm her down.

"You don't know nothing about how I'm like!" she bursted, still holding up the gun. She was really fired up. All this was making her head spin. 'Am I jealous?' she asked herself realizing the stupidity of her reaction. She lowered her weapon and tried to keep her cool. Yes, she was going to take a deep breath, but she certainly was not done with that hoity-toity and arrogant rival.

"I understand. My name is Amanda Clarkson. I come as a friend. I'm like you. My job is to protect… hum people, from dangerous alien threats. I did not know I'd end up in your base. I'm sorry." she assured. "I also happened to be…" and she hesitated and looked at Jack.

Jack scratched the back of his head uneasily. He had been thinking really fast for the last minute about how he was going to introduce her. He was torn between surprise, joy and shame. He still couldn't believe she was back, still so annoying, so infuriating, so full of surprises, so keen, so smart, so sweet, so beautiful, so… Amanda. He wanted to take her into his arms just to make sure she was real. Every membrane of his body craved to run to hold her. But her presence here came close to being impossible. Actually, no one in his right mind could conceive her being here. He could not, he would not dare approach her yet. No matter what, he always tried to stay focused. He controlled his emotions when in front of his employees, especially when it concerned his past. These things could not be revealed, not ever! He had put too much effort into getting all his past life under the carpet, even under the soil of the Earth. However, something deep down inside him, something had changed. Or more precisely, something was revived. Something was coming back to life. Something within finally came back to the surface.

"Humm, yes. This is Amanda, she's…" he hesitated moving uselessly his lips. Nothing had come to his mind to explain it. He was supposed to present her. There was several ways of introducing the woman, but none he found was good enough.

"We go back." he finally said.

Frowning, she cried out: "Go back? Is this what you come up with everytime one of your wives or husbands raise from the dead? "

"Actually, he does." slipped Ianto.

"Well, dead usually stay dead." Jack accounted for.

Yes, that was it! It was _hope_. It was hope that was building up in his chest. It had happened when the strong woman had revived in his arms. Thoughts were fighting in his mind, rushing back and forth. He wasn't sure what he should believe but… Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't the only immortal soul in this universe!

"Oh, come on, you're such a joykiller! And be careful, you're insulting your lover over there." as she pointed the dead doctor.

"I beg your pardon?" responded Gwen, blinking rapidly.

"Me? What? Why, no! Never!" babbled Owen.

Ianto couldn't help but to smile. It had been a while since he'd seen the newcomer. He hadn't been sure it was really her at the beginning, so he did not want to show. Some things were best when they remained unknown. But when she had come across him, heat had come up his temples and a lump tightening in his throat. It was a relief actually to see her. He couldn't help feeling safe around her. A little bit in the same way he felt around Jack, but not for the same reason. However, he did not want it to degenerate. He wasn't sure of what she was capable of.

"Don't get snarly! It's Ianto. I remember now." she agreed. "I should have known, with the tie."

Gwen started to ask herself if she should start wearing a tie herself. Was it out of place for a woman to wear a tie?

"I'm his first wife." she continued, nodding at Jack. "We grew up together and we worked together in a security firm as special agents. We ended up as contract killers and stuff. You know how it is. They say one thing, they do another. The next thing we knew, we were to infiltrate the New Extended USAs. That's when we got married."

"It was more credible." Jack rushed to add.

"Are you ashamed, William?"

"Is William your name?" asked Gwen looking straight at Jack.

"Ouh, I'm sorry! Did I just blow up your cover?"

"Not really, no. Since William was only my cover name back then." Jack answered.

"Right." She acknowledged.

"Wa-wa-wait up a bit. You were dead a minute ago. Would you care to explain your trick?" Owen demanded. "I'm eager to hear you. I'm guessing it would explain why you're here in the first place."

"Well, let's say I don't die easily. I'm a very permanent sex bomb."

"Yeah! A very permanent pain in the ass…" corrected Owen.

"Are you like Jack?" asked back Gwen slightly bending her head toward the woman.

"How do you mean?" she asked surprised.

"My office! Now!" Jack hurled at Amanda as he headed for the stairs. Hands in pockets, his forehead was pleated and he seemed to fix something that wasn't there.

"But Jack!" cut Gwen.

"You all stay there!" he yelled back.

"Ouuh!... " Amanda challenged. She followed him, casted a last glance at Ianto.

Gwen knew better than to oppose him in such a moment. He was mad. He didn't want to be revealed. He was afraid. She was sure about it. But how could he not, if he was to always keep his own secrets to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Weevilsitter

Jack and Amanda had been in there for hours. They were shouting and screaming at each other. At some point, they even started pitching and throwing objects at each other! That's when Gwen had tried to stop them, but Jack had rapidly sent her back and ordered her to stay downstairs until he said otherwise. Moreover they did not speak English… They spoke some other language she didn't get at all. She wasn't exactly a genius in languages anyway. Owen thought it was probably Spanish or Italian, but Tosh was positive it was French. Either way, she was not aware that Jack (should she start saying William?) had some linguistic abilities. It made her fulminate.

Ianto had retreated in the kitchen to make some coffee and wouldn't open his mouth. No information could be wormed out of the coffeeboy. Gwen paced back and forth in the Hub, while Owen had given up and waited to see the next move. Tosh, who was being silent, was running a research through all available databases on Earth. Actually, she did not know what she was looking for, so research was a bit difficult. No Amanda Clarkson was anywhere to be found. Population databases, American databases, Asian databases, African databases, European databases, Navy database, RAF databases, top secret databases, any database she could find. She scanned every single one of them, without success. She was no one. Just like Jack.

"Do you believe she's here to get Jack back?" Tosh whispered to Gwen, not realizing the woman was blushing.

"I'm just hoping she's not as bad as John. I don't want to have to deal with the deviousness of a woman." Gwen was sincere saying that. "What annoys me the most is that I don't know what I'm dealing with."

"Can't say we didn't know it could happen. We know nothing about Jack, or William or God knows what's his name." concluded Tosh.

"I don't get why he's so secretive about it!" joined Owen. "I mean, we see him every day! What can he possibly hide that we haven't seen?"

"And yet, here we are again, wondering what rabbit he's gonna pull out of his hat." objected the young Asian. "For all we know, he's been the Hitler of his time. He looks like a repenting man to me."

Gwen had also been observing the child. Was it really Jack's son? The child had taken off his Weevil-costume and had 'transformed' it into a very tight silver suit. It revealed a very small stature though already very built. His body showed he had already suffered the life's rudeness, but at the same time his face made her believe he wasn't even 4. He had in his hands a metallic shape. It was an object between a technological device as we know them and something that resembled a sea anemone. It was glowing and moving its tentacles around. It really seemed harmless in the hands of the child who was sitting down on the floor cross-legged. He was gently massaging the sides and blowing air at the machine, as if he was whispering, but no sound came out of his mouth.

"Victor." Gwen called. He turned around to face her. His gaze was frank and straight. He had this assertive and calm expression that lead people to trust him. He was a leader, no doubt. Just like his mother, probably. Was she really his mother? She was determined to question everything now. He smiled. A genuine smile. As if there was nothing that was hidden, or ever had to be. "Is your name really Victor?" She didn't want to scare him and, at the same time, she realized she was probably more afraid than he was. "My earthly name, yes. That is the name I use when I am on Earth, Agent Cooper." he answered.

She was surprised by the title. "Call me Gwen, Sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

"You don't have to be polite with me, love. Ask the question you want to ask." Victor told her with no surprise.

She looked at Tosh and then Owen. Could he read minds? She was not sure now, what her question was. What was it that the child expected from her? She wasn't sure she knew herself what she wanted to know.

"Are you human?" she managed to articulate.

"That is not the question you want to ask, but yes. I am human. Not alien. So is the High Mistress. We mean no harm."

"_She…_" pointing upstairs "is _she _the High Mistress, and your mother?"

"That is correct." he answered patiently. He left his anemone on the floor and looked straight at her. "Now, what do you _really _want to know?"

He knew! He must know! He wouldn't insist if otherwise. Afterall, the _High Mistress,_ as they all seemed to call her, had known all about them. Their names, their roles. God knows what else she knew! That did make sense if she came from the future, but still. The future frightened Gwen. It was a part of life one's not suppose to know. She liked it that way.

And it struck her. "Is she here to get Jack back?" She didn't know if that was what the clever child wanted to hear, but that really was what she wanted to know. She understood that she was someone important in Jack's life, his wife or so it seemed. But did she come here for him?

The boy chuckled with satisfaction looking up and then back at her, smiling. "No. She did not know about Jack being here. I did, but she didn't. The time wasn't right for her to come…until now." he said enigmatically. He turned back to his anemone and sat down to resume his activity, as tough his job was done with her. Puzzled, the three friends looked at each other.

"Are you Jack's kid?" Owen said and got nudged by Gwen. Everybody froze. Even Ianto who was exiting the kitchenette stopped to hear the answer. Owen wondered if Jack had had an affair with the lady during his time at Torchwood or before. Because the boy was very young. 3, 4 perhaps? No more than that. So Jack must have been seeing Amanda during his time in Torchwood. He hadn't seen it coming and was frustrated. At the same time, what did he care? He was curious.

"Do you want to know whether or not his genetic material constructs my own DNA? Or would you rather know if he wanted me as a child, or if he even knew my existence before today, or if I consider him to be my father? What exactly do you want do know?"

Decidedly, this child was full of surprises. He acted like an adult. He already understood the complex concepts of having children. Gwen wasn't sure if she was impressed or sad for the child. She now understood the boy had lost his childhood. His tender age was gone. So young! And he was already so conscious, so mature. She finally saw in those confident eyes, pain. Just like she saw sometimes in Jack's eyes. Pain of understanding, pain of knowing…

Owen hesitated. "Whatever you like?" Indeed. What did he meant? He didn't know.

"Genetically, the Captain Jack Harkness, as you know him, is my father. But my mother had me without him."

A loud sound of breaking glass made them turn around to Jack's office. The whole glass-wall had exploded in a thousand pieces by the sudden crossing of two human bodies. This brief flight obviously did not prevent them to continue to fight. Their horizontal course could not fool for long the law of gravity, so that they fell violently on the floor. Jack and Amanda's bodies were lying among broken glass, covered in blood. They had fought so hard they had thrown each other through the pane of glass of Jack's office.

Owen bolted toward the two wounded. "FUCK!"

"I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." advised Victor.

Tosh placed her hands on her mouth and Gwen caught her hair. She was used to see Jack die, but everytime…she was afraid it would be the last. But the girl? Was she like Jack?

Simultaneously, both dead bodies gasped for air. They were back to life. Obviously, she waslike Jack. Owen helped Jack get back on his feet and Victor did the same for his mother. Jack frowned and continued to breathe heavily. He was mad. Really, really furious.

"You know what?" he started still panting. "I can't deal with you right now." He spoke up and headed for the door still limping a bit. Ianto rushed toward him but Amanda stopped him.

"Let him go, Ianto." She paused. "Trust me, let him go."

Ianto halted immediately. Amanda turned to her son.

"Did you know about this?" she asked him sharply. She gave a thwarted expression.

"You know I did." he answered simply, not elevating the tone at all.

"How come I wasn't advised about it?" she added. "How is it that the Blue Council did not notify me of such a thing?" she insisted. "_I_ am the one who has to introduce him to the world! I didn't even apply for him! And…" she yelled at him, really crossed. She switched to French and continued to tell him off. Gwen was shocked at this mother who shouted at her child. She was about to stop her, when the child, unaffected by his mother's reaction, laid a hand on her arm.

"It was meant to be this way." he whispered. "You could not be told before. _Now_ is the right time."

The beautiful woman grumbled between her teeth and added: "I hate it when you do your job so well! Get back to it. Now you must help me out to sort out this mess."

"Always at your service, High Mistress." the boy answered bowing to her. Gwen was not sure how to take that unequaled obedience. Her word seemed to become law as soon as it left her mouth. She saw that blind trust from Jack, Ianto and Victor. Yet, Gwen found her unsuited for the role she seemed to have. _High Mistress_! Who did she think she was? If no one was going to suspect her, she will! She would investigate and found out what was so fishy about her.

"I heard that Gwen." Gwen had a startle. "Investigate as much as you want. I won't stop you." Amanda smiled. She was back to a controlled strong business attitude.

"You've got telepathic abilities." stated Gwen as firmly as she could.

Amanda grinned. "No, but you think so loudly that I can hear you." She crossed her arms and came close to Gwen. "You see, you think humans aren't psychic at all. Humans! We always underestimate our own abilities. But with practice and time, you'd be surprise of what we can do!" She winked at Tosh who blushed and looked away. "This thing is slipping away. Tosh is now entangled by the woman." thought Gwen. Back to Gwen, Amanda added: "How do you explain that sometimes, you think the same thing as the other person? Or if you think of someone and they suddenly call?"

"I call it: a coincidence!" piped Owen. He could not believe a word that came out of the woman's mouth. "What you're saying is preposterous!" Gwen was glad. She was not the only one who hadn't lost his mind.

Amanda smiled. Myfanwy let out a shriek and the pregnant woman looked away. Changing the subject: "Tell me something. When I came in, my scanner read a high presence of Weevil. That's why it automatically got me into a Weevil disguise. I did not read lots of human life forms around. How is that possible? Do you have a Weevil nest around?"

Owen opened his mouth to reply, but Ianto cut him: "Our job is to protect this region from alien threats coming through the Rift. Weevils being one of them, we have a lot of them in the vaults."

"YOU WHAT? " she exclaimed horrified. "Weevils are the sweetest creatures in the quadrant! Apart from the baby Adiposes, that's for sure. They're so cute... In what way could a Weevil possibly be a threat?"

Owen bursted into laugh. "You definitely don't know _those_ Weevils!"

"Show me!" she ordered. Ianto quickly bowed his head and lead the way to the vaults. Amanda followed immediately. Her dress wreathed at her rapid movement. The others followed too, intrigued.

When they got downstairs, Ianto walked to Janet's cell and showed the way with his hand invitingly. "This is Janet." Long moans were coming out of the cells and they had all kneeled down. Ianto assumed it was because of Owen. The ladder was now called the King of Weevils. Amanda jumped on the pane of glass desperately. She was gasping and tears ran down her cheeks. The beast approached her and reached where was her hand.

"What have they done to you?" she whispered to the Weevil. She passed a finger through one of the holes in the glass and monster licked it gently.

"Open the door!" she commanded.

"But…" started Gwen.

"OPEN IT!" she screamed desperately.

Ianto knew he had to trust her. She knew better than anyone how to handle problematic situations. He got close the control panel.

"Don't be daft, mate." said the doctor grabbing the coffeeboy's arm. "You're not going to listen to that crazy stranger."

"She's no stranger to me. It'll be fine. I trust her with my life." Ianto assured gripping the cold hand.

Amanda looked at him with pride. She spoke a mute 'thank you' and turned back to the moaning beast. Ianto activated the door and it opened slowly. Seeing what might happen, Gwen drew her gun with one hand and stopped Amanda from getting closer to the cell with the other. Amanda cleared the way with her elbow and rushed into the cell. Janet fell into Amanda's arms like a lost child finding his mother. It seemed to say something to which Amanda would answer low 'I know, I know'. Gwen wouldn't drop her gun yet. Those fierce beasts had beheaded Jack more than once and had almost killed Owen recently. That wasn't relevant anymore since he was now dead and Weevils seemed to have respect for the dead, but still!

Amanda seemed to be tucking Janet to sleep! She was rocking the beast back and forth and whispered sweet undistinguishable words to its ears. After a moment, Janet seemed to calm down.

"It's asleep!" murmured Tosh in awe of the pretty woman's accomplishment.

"But? How did you do that?" asked the doctor not believing his eyes.

Ianto put his hands in his pockets and leaned on the edge of the door. Can you do the same for Myfanwy? She's had trouble sleeping lately." joked Ianto.

"Ianto, get me some canned tomatoes, sage, shallot and lavender. " she ordered.

"Yes, sir." he answered and disappeared.

"Do you mind if I employ him?" she asked to the three remaining friends. "Or are you planning to have him do something else?"

"What do you mean _employ_ him_?_" asked back Gwen finally lowering her weapon.

"Those creatures come from another planet, you already know that. They came through the Rift by accident, but now they're stuck here. Might as well give them a job. They're not mean at all, they're afraid. What have you done to transform them into such monsters?"

"Hmm, yeah well. I've got my own theory about that, but what exactly can they do? They're not exactly smart, are they?" Owen foiled.

"Intelligence can be understood very differently from people to people. I doubt that human 'achievements' through the ages can necessarily be called smart." she pointed out. She was quite right, he supposed. "VICTOR!" Amanda called. The child came down running and met Ianto who had just arrived.

"How is it that we have that stuff in our base, when we didn't have a thing for three days when I was still alive and hungry?" asked Owen baffled.

"I loved hearing you gripping, but now that you're not eating, I am NOT going through an empty stomach again, thank you." replied Ianto with a smile.

"Thank you Sweetheart." Amanda told Ianto taking the material from his hands. She stood up and made a mixture with the strange ingredients and applied it on her son.

"What are you doing?" inquired Gwen.

"Getting that Weevil a job."

She applied the rest rapidly and sent her son in the cell. Then, she closed the door behind him. He was all wet and dirty from the mix on him and looked really uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" asked Gwen suddenly in panic. Did the woman just give her son as the monster's meal? "Open the door! OPEN IT! Ianto!" She looked at her other colleagues with fear in her eyes. "Do something! Stop this nonsense!" Now, she knew the woman was mad.

Tosh rushed to the control panel but the beast was rising, screaming. It roared and jumped voraciously on the child with its jaw wide open. Gwen jumped on the pane of glass and started hitting it. The tomato mix could not let her see if blood was already flowing down the child's throat. She let out a cry of despair when she saw the stillness of the two beings. "Are you mad?" she shouted at Amanda who hushed her. "Don't you touch me, you demon!" and she pushed the woman away.

Amanda sighed and pointed at the cell: "Look!" Gwen heard a laugh and turned around. Janet was licking Victor all over. "It tickles!" the child managed to say between his laughs. The Weevil was now playing with Victor which wasn't afraid the least bit. It even seemed very normal to him. The creased monster didn't frighten him. On the contrary, it amused him.

"When humans are ready, they'll realize how obliging and faithful the Weevils are." she assured. "They're the best nannies you could ever imagine. They would sacrifice everything for the safety of the children and they love having fun with them. This is Victor's new Weevilsitter." she said triumphantly.

Then she turned to Ianto seriously: "Go…" He nodded and disappeared leaving his colleagues thrown in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4 It's in his eyes

**So, finally! Chapter 4. So super-warning for adult content. To skip the sex scene, just read the beginning and the end to understand what's happening. Of course, nothing of the content is mine, mistakes are mine though, since there are no betas. Suggestions and corrections are more than welcome! Enjoy!**

Ianto started running when he got out of the Hub. Agitation had invaded his heart which was beating hard against his chest. He was running to Jack. He was flying to Jack! Amanda had stopped her at first, but now he couldn't wait to get to him. Every fiber of his body craved to be close to the Captain's. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins as though a catastrophe had happened to his lover. He suddenly realized how true that was. Something _had_ happened to his lover. He also realized how ridiculous it was to run. He realized maybe it was already too late. Amanda had showed up and she was like Jack. She was immortal. She was immortal like Jack was, he knew that. He had never done the parallel in the past, but now it seemed obvious that they were meant to be together… Why would he bother to go to Jack again? Jack didn't need him anymore. He had all he needed with _her._ She was strong, beautiful, intelligent, immortal, powerful… in short: perfect! What would he want with him?

Yet, Jack was the one who had initiated the relationship! He was responsible for it! Was it really a relationship? Or a liason? Were they fuckfriends? Ianto's heart tightened. He doubted everything he believed in the past. What did he know about Jack? Nothing! How could he? The man never spoke a word about anything. He only narrated phantasmagorical tales. For all he knew, they might be true… It wasn't so much about Jack's past though that worried Ianto, but the past affects the present and the future. He could not quite determine the limit of Jack's personality, but he had a… great respect for him. It was not as though they were a couple! Ianto could not figure out what they were. That being said, he never knew. How confusing, how difficult and how full of misunderstandings, this situation was.

Jack never said anything! Nothing was ever clear and simple with him! Now, one of his wives (yes, ONE of his MANY wives) showed up. The immortal probably had a thousand others somewhere with another equivalent of husbands or another unknown gender. Moreover, he was married to the High Mistress! God! Jack really had it to choose the most unique, extravagant, genius and hot people on this Earth. He had such respect, admiration and affection for the High Mistress. However, the situation made him unesasy. He even felt in danger.

"One can never be safe with Harkness, can it?" Ianto hurt. He hurt everywhere. Headache, backache, stomacache, bellyache, feetache, eyeache, armache, fingerache… His blood pumped so hard he felt it was going to come through his pores. Frustration overwhelmed him and anger spin his head. He stopped and took deep inspirations pressing his hands against his knees. He felt used. As though he had been the temporary shag for the time being. Owen was right, He had been Jack's part-time shag. Jack knew all along he was going to go. He probably had other shags all around time and space. He suddenly felt dirty. He felt he had been Jack's prostitute.

He was probably red in anger by that time. "It has to stop." Ianto saw no alternative. It was the best thing to do anyway. Now that Amanda had showed up, Jack had to make a decision. He'd make it easier for him. Afterall, Jack had lied to him. 'cause holding important information is the same as lying. It was time to set the record straight. Enough with lies, enough with uncertainty, enough with the part-time shag position, enough with Jack! He was now determined and nothing would change his mind. He was flying into a blind rage. He had been a fool and everyone had let him naively jump with two feet into Jack's trap! Owen had ventured a warning, but he had not listened. He now blamed himself for the situation. He had let it drift to this point. He was the one that had to put an end to end!

He knew Jack would either be on top of a roof or in the local bar where scotch was half priced after midnight. After surveying the surrounding roofs, he headed for the bar. Ianto's pace was firm and quick. He worn his usual impassive look, but his jerked movement betrayed his agitation. He bursted in the bar and swept the bar to find the familiar outlines of the Captain's RAF coat tilted on the counter.

As Ianto gazed at Jack's profile, he resisted the urge to walk down to stand beside him. To do so became nearly unbearable, but he felt that he would lose control if he ran to him. He knew it was too painful to stand so close the immortal without being able to touch. But he had a job to do! He had to be strong and to break up with Jack. Well, breaking up was probably not the right term since they were not really together. Were they? See! That's exactly what Ianto wanted to avoid. Dithering about that was done with!

He breathed in deeply and walked to his future-former-lover as straight as he could. He wanted to show authority, he had thought about what might have been Jack's reaction and objections. He had prepared for every eventuality. He was ready. He walked up to Jack and stood stiff as a post with that stolid expression. He was wearing that impenetrable mask he used with others.

However, as soon as he looked at Jack he realized he couldn't do it… He followed the line of Jack's despondent silhouette. He bordered with his gaze the immortal's traits. Jack swallowed down the hatch the shooter he had in front of him with a jerked movement before raise his head to his employee. Ianto melt. Jack's forlorn look convinced him of the older man's honorable intentions. Jack did not mean any harm; he did not mean to lie. He was as surprised of Amanda's visit as he was. To him, she was dead.

The coffeeboy felt the strength in his limbs leaving him as though they couldn't hold it anymore. No act could be hold now. It was no use anymore. He had been defeated. His determinate look became kind and tolerant, almost doting. Jack was down. His traits were drawn and Ianto pitied the immortal. It was not fair to blame it on him. Ianto had lost him.

Whatever Amanda had told him, shook him and he couldn't cope with it. He had learnt over the years to read Jack's physical signs. His resolution to break up with the Captain faded away as his look penetrated Jack's. His lover had lied to him, but so had he. They were even. They both had their impenetrable garden, secrets that could not be revealed. That's exactly why they could not help each other. They were never meant to be together. Ianto realized that breaking up would be meaningless. He had lost Jack long ago.

The Captain looked away as he understood that Ianto could see through him. He hesitated on what was the next thing to do. His lover didn't move and kept a strict silence. His eyes filled with tears. Ianto did not make a movement. Jack stood up hiding his trembling hands in his pockets. "I…I…I'm…I don't…" he began. Ianto rose his reassuring hand to the older man's shoulder and whispered: "You don't have to say anything."

Jack looked back at him with stupor. He wasn't sure how to react to that, but he was relieved. He nodded and Ianto headed for the door. Jack paid and followed. They walked in the sharp cold wind side by side. Jack wasn't sure where they were going at first but rapidly identified the quick turns to Ianto's flat.

Ianto lead the way and took the stairs with a certain reluctance. Usually, when they got to Ianto's flat (which was not that often) they would rush to the young man's bedroom, avoiding a confrontation with his who's-that-handsome-man-coming-around-from-time-to-time-too-curious-old-lady neighbour. To Jack, the place sparked off erotic. He could not deny that the Welshman's figure was very exiting in this navy blue coat especially as he knew that he was wearing one of those sexy suit.

Ianto buried his hand in his pocket to find his keys. He shivered as he felt Jack's breath on the back of his neck. "This man is ALWAYS in the mood" he resolved. They had not touched yet, but Ianto knew his lover had much more in mind, so he simply let himself grow aroused in the mean time. The Welshman was surprised by Jack's sudden grip of his shoulders as he spin him around and pinned him against the door. Jack placed his hands against the door each side of Ianto's body.

Freezing like a buck in headlights, Ianto locked eyes with his Captain. The familiar gaze in his blue eyes was not the usual one, and left Ianto breathless. He couldn't breathe. The Captain's look confirmed his fears. He couldn't keep a constant look as usual. His customary gaze was now evasive.

"Goodbye shag, is it?" Jack did not reply. That definitely meant yes. Even though Amanda had the same beliefs concerning sex, Jack would fly away. Again. But this time, for good. Ianto looked away and sighed heavily. He had known long ago this time would come. At least he had been aware it would eventually happen.

Ianto pulled himself together. If this was their last night, then he would make it the best and the most memorable one. His fingertips danced lightly on the edges of Jack's epaulettes. He had always loved the RAF uniform and he hesitated everytime he had to take it off. It might just be his last chance to do so before Jack rejoined his wife into immortality. That was fair, wasn't? Ianto had had him for a while. Jack had to go back to its rightful owner. But just this one last time, Jack was his. He locked his eyes once more with the Captain, this time to withstand the pain of tomorrow. He ignored his fears and tenderly took the Captain's face in his hands as he placed a chaste butterfly kiss on his lips. Jack gasped, as his knees weakened and he fell forward slightly to the handle. Jack had found back his ardor and enthusiasm. Jack startled him by rushing through the door the moment it opened to tackle him.

Jack enclosed his arms around Ianto's body and hugged him very tight. Leaning back against the wall, he relished in the delectable taste of his employee's mouth upon his own and the feeling of pulpy lips sucking his. He massaged Ianto's lower lip into his mouth and nibbled it gently. Then Ianto moved his hand to Jack's neck down to its base, pulling the Captain's body closer as he shoved his tongue into Jack's sugary mouth.Ianto's tongue was banging his mouth thoroughly. His erection was pressing deliciously the Captain's thigh.

Harkness wanted to touch that hardness. Once heated up, it was almost impossible for him to keep out of Ianto's trousers. But he knew Ianto was trying to make this one last as long as possible, so he contained himself. Jack swept his able hands across Ianto's back. He felt the suit's tightly weaved material beneath his fingers. The soft fabric curved liquidly against Ianto's elegant back. Jack let his fingers roll down toward the coffeeboy's crotch. He could feel Ianto's heat radiating through the cloth. Ianto gripped his hand, preventing the Captain from getting any further, and began sucking the fingers and the hand up to the elbow unbuttoning on its way Jack's sleeve.

Ianto was in control. He wanted to make it last and it was going to. Jack realized he was no longer sure what would happen nor knew what he wanted. He had planned on leading as usual, but now he ached to be taken himself. He surrendered to the Welshman willingly and closed his eyes.

Ianto became slightly nervous due to the sudden change of plan. It had invariably been his habit to be the seduced and not the seducer. He leant to Jack's head and purred into his ear, as to just not touch it.

The undressing was the part Ianto fantasized the most about. His fingers shook, as he pressed over Harkness, fumbling with each button of his neat shirt that he had ironed himself. He let the braces slide down the shoulders making sure he was brushing the whole length of the arm. He was momentarily puzzled by the resistant belt buckle and fastener, but resolved the problem like a professional. Every step in the procedure became an exciting challenge since Ianto was so careful to make it measured and with a maximal of tactile sensations. The shirt sleeves obviously were unrolled very slowly and then followed violently the white undershirt, as to oppose the first slow motion. At last Ianto felt the thrill of dominance. It made him undeniably and unconditionally horny.

While they kissed, Jack followed and disrobed the other man's top. Shirts disposed of, Ianto starting tracing with his fingers soflty a way down Jack's chest, retracing his path across the nipples. Ianto slipped his hands under Jack's arms and lifted him easily against the wall as to apply more pressure. Jack was thrilled. Ianto then lost himself in his exploration of Jack's powerful form. He passed his palms over Jack's smooth skin, across his chest, over his shoulders, down his muscular arms. As they continued the preliminaries, his caress grew more firm until it became a full-palmed massage. He began to walk slowly around Jack, caressing and inspecting him. Jack closed his eyes and reveled at the touch. Ianto's warm hands traveled down Jack's spine and over the strong butt. He allowed his right hand to explore the crevice under the trousers, without tucking himself in. Jack moaned in approval and felt himself grow to full arousal.

Jack wished Ianto would say something. The Welsh accent always made him loosen up, by reassuring his soul. But the Welshman did not say a word, nor did he. His lover led the way clumsily caressing, kissing, rubbing, brushing, and moaning to the bed. Ianto groped with one hand before settling in, still holding fingers with Jack's hand together with the other. He straddled Jack's stomach, the bulge in his pants chafing against the Captain's bosom, and proceeded to run alongside the immortal's neck and face with the tip of his fingers.

Ianto leant over him to press gently his lips on Jack's Adam's apple up to the chin and then the mouth. He parted the lips beneath with an insistent pressure and his tongue stoked languorously from one commisure to the other. Jack gasped and Ianto used the moment to take total possession of his mouth. Harkness had never imagined he'd let the young Welshman complete control over him. The teaboy's tongue was like a victorious invader ravaging a new territory. Their dueling kisses twisted more urgently. Ianto felt Jack's fingers in his curly hair and then, as they ran up his neck and back, Jack broke the kiss. 

Ianto shifted to lie the length of the older man, delighting in the feel of the masculine and firm body under him as Jack came back to kiss him hard. With their engorged member pressed unto each other, they undulated together, sucking their lips off. Jack broke off again and began to bite the coffeeboy's neck and Ianto simply enjoyed for a second the sensations those sharp attentions evoked on his skin.

Sex with a man, Ianto had discovered, was an entirely different experience. It was a very heady combination between unleashed strength that could come out at any moment, certainty of knowing how to properly stimulate the attractive male body beneath him and without worrying about the lady fluff and only to revel in those powerful arms wrapping around your whole body. The professional admiration had for his boss, whose friendship he sought above all others and for whom he acknowledged certain strong feelings, added a whole powerful dimension which ignited Ianto's heart. Ianto was very careful to not ever use or even think to describe their relationship as love. A terrible wave of pain squeezed his chest. He was afraid for this moment to end. He forced himself to push away the thoughts to focus on driving Jack crazy about him.

Harkness and Jones wrapped together even closer as they magnified their erections of their verges. Their panting and snogging sounds grew louder, harder, deeper, stronger, more laborious.

His erection visibly solid under the fabric, Ianto drew his body to Jack's back skimming the waist. Jack leant back on Ianto's bare bosom and reached his arms back and up to place them as to triangulate Ianto's neck. The teaboy's hand stepped to the fore. His agile fingers slid down to his trousers, undone the fly, and cupped his balls. He kneaded those warm organs in gentle waves and Jack rolled his eyes with pleasure. Ianto gripped Jack's proud and sturdy penis and began rubbing, up and down. He brought the Captain's cock out of the pants' waistband so it could peek the outworld.

Ianto loved the feeling of his palm against Jack's hot organ. The skin covering the hard cock was infinitely satined and meek; its shape always made him randy because of its unfamiliarity. Jack turned his head as to kiss Ianto at the same time. He moved his hands over the head to feel Ianto's sturdy chest closer. The butler had gripped the member as he knew it would feel best. Hid graceful fingers were working magic on Harkness's erection. He rubbed back and forth before rolling his fingers to the sensitive balls. Harkness laid his head sidewise on Ianto's shoulder as Ianto disengaged his tongue from Jack's mouth in order to sowing kisses methodically on every cm of his Captain's neck and shoulder. That always made him go crazy...

Ianto jubilated when Jack's hot cum gushed in his skilful hand. His sperm shot several bursts on the sheets in creamy blobs.

Gasping euphorically, Harkness turned his head to Ianto's humid hand lingering on his face before caressing his cheek. His tongue escaped from Ianto's his mouth to lap up the milky liquid off the hand immediately joined by his young lover. They combed the hand as to clean it thoroughly. He was good for such a juvenile bloke, Jack had to give him that. Did he have another man to _practice_ with? They never mentioned anyone else, but one can never be sure. Their hungry mouths met full of lust. They now kissed more peacefully than before as though they fused into one other with peace and calm. Jack felt his lover spoiled him and wanted to help with Ianto's urgent need that he could feel against his thigh. But he knew Ianto was leading and wasn't going to let him do it his way. They closed their embrace and enjoyed the smell and heat they irradiated.

Ianto realeased Jack from the thight wrap. Jack got the message and started running his hands on the Welshman's bare back. First he made broad movements, caressing the muscular bosom, stroking the strong arms, touching the firm but slick flesh and rolling over the silken bones. The Captain went on running his hands through Ianto's hair, fondling his face, drawing lines all over his chest and around his waist, massaging the legs through the fabric, touching and kissing everywhere. He finally made his way to Ianto's mouth who was moaning in agony. He was dawn hard and needed Jack. Ianto looked into Jack's eyes. Jack grinned with challenge. He knew what this look meant. Ianto wondered how he had ever hoped to keep him. This man who had made him scream of love and rage, made him beg and plead.

Jack quietly chuckled and, quick as an eagle, he dove down on Ianto's trousers to finally free his needy erection. He didn't waste the opportunity and grasped the member with much vigor but not enough to make him cum just yet. He would much rather have him come inside him. So he simply teased the teaboy one last time by rubbing his tumbs the tip of the erected stick. The lovers kissed messily, wetting each other with energetic tongues.

Every sound, every nuance in Ianto's voice echoed in Jack ears. Ianto's suprisingly hot tongue was playing it rough and was ridiculously arousing. Jack felt himself again growing hard as his lover continued his attentions. He would delight in every noise the butler would make. The power and pleasure was intoxicating for Ianto. The thought of this was exhilarating. Ianto was in no rush to finish, and Jack was in no mood to argue.

Jack licked the cock gently before changing position to let Ianto in. As he was exploring Jack's body, Ianto gladly met no resistance. He was confident. He had come so far through the years. Jack was proud of him. Maybe he should tell him…

Ianto grabbed Jack's waist, but slowed down a bit. He tried to force reason to assert control in his mind. He applied an aromatic lubricant around Jack's anus and Jack offered, accepting Ianto with a long and helpless moan of anticipation. Ianto positioned himself into place and Jack prepared to brace himself. Ianto paused one last time, giving the moment he wished to savor the moment. He would not hurt the being he so urgently admired. Gently, ever so slowly, he pressed against Jack's orifice, wiping his own natural lubricant around the edge and inside of Jack's lovesome, quivering body. Slowly, lovingly, he pressed into Jack, who grasped desperately at his sheets and gasped in both pain and pleasure. Ianto pushed until his testicles were pressed against Jack's ass, skimming slightly Jack's balls, and then extracted himself just a bit, only to press in once more.

The warmth and the tightness of the enclosure amazed Ianto into bewilderment. He shivered in excitement and pleasure. He started hurling vigorously back and forth in Jack. He was confused at the heavenly feeling Jack's sphincter closing around his cock. Meanwhile, Ianto's sleek ___hands_ reached once again forward underneath Jack's waist to grasp the pleasurable toy. As Ianto wildy pumped into Jack's body, his hands stroked Jack into delirium until he was gasping hysterically for air. Jack wiggled crazily beneath Ianto's hot and sweaty structure. Ianto increased his thrusts until he was banging violently in and out of Jack. The slamming made them grunt and growl.

Jack acted accordingly and thrusted frantically in Ianto's grasp around his hips. Enthusiastically, Jack took time to appreciate the feeling of Ianto being totally into him, his fullness in him. It was strange but exquisite. Ianto felt with satisfaction Jack's readiness to come. Up to this point, Ianto was practically neighing in pleasure, from holding back, his eyes strongly closed and his head raised backward. Expelling a wild scream of pleasure, Ianto clenched Jack body, releasing his warm juice in Jack who followed immediately with a hot juicy cum all over the wall. Ianto continued swinging for a few second to let all of his orgasm energy run all the way to his toes and fell down on Jack before rolling beside him to pant heavily. Jack was still vibrating when he crashed on the bed below, still feeling the warmth within him. After what, they both became still. The only sound echoing was their breath as they panted.

God the boy was good! Jack opened his eyes to the Welshman who still hadn't initiate eye contact. He hovered Ianto's body with his hand and drew the jaw line and caressed the lovely face of the younger man. Jack was dismayed when Ianto leaped on him to bury in his chest and wrapping the man with all his might. But he wasn't crying. After his first surprise, he simply hushed and hugged the frightened man. They did not speak a word. Not before, not during, not after sex. There was nothing to be said. Ianto wished interiorly he'd stay the whole night. He wanted to smell his scent, hear his breathing, taste his kiss, feel his masculine, reassuring body against his own. He didn't want this moment to end. Ever! They both glued in a more comfortable position before setting to sleep. Ianto placed himself to make sure that if Jack moved away, he'd wake up. He fell asleep making the most of what was left.

When the morning came, Jack was gone. Ianto had not woken up. He retracted in a small feotus position. He rocked as tears run down his cheeks. He finally entracted himself from his bed and took a ice-cold shower so he wouldn't know what hurt him the most. Then, he dressed and put on his usual unreadable gaze before stepping out of his flat, leaving Jack's scent to fade away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo! All right, so chapter 5. Here it is! Thanks for reading and commenting. So I'm not totally satisfied with the final result but I've been working on this one for so long that I just want to move on the next chapter.**

**So first, I've finally figured out where this is going. It's still time to make suggestions!**

**Second, you'll that I was sick of long and complicated dialogs, so I just simplified everything by putting the name of the speaker in [brackets].**

**Third, I've really tried to make it comprehensible, so if it's not just tell me. I'm really trying to make it a good intrigue so I've got to set a certain number of things straight before I begin and at the same time keep some mystery for later… It's a hard job to be a writer.**

**Of course, I don't own nothin'! If I did, Ianto would still be alive or at least I'd have found a way to bring him back to life. Naturally, I have no beta, so all those many many mistakes are totally mine. Please feel free to tell me what to improve and correct.**

**As always, feedback is what keeps the soul of a writer going. Thanks again for reading!**

**DarkChakotay**

_Tire! Tire te dis-je! Tire!_ Jack tossed away the echos in his mind to focus. He shook his head to annihilate the memory that was resurfacing. These memories couldn't come back. He started pacing more quickly. _N'aie pas peur! Fais ce que je te dis…_ Damn! The voice wouldn't go away. He hated those memories so much! _Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Tout ira bien, je te le promets…_ Argh! He entered the tourist office. Ianto wasn't there. With his wrist band, Jack opened the door and rushed toward the gloomy corridor. At least it felt gloomy now. Usually, he tended to think of it as mysterious but now… it felt really gloomy. He thought of asking Ianto to take care of it. He would definitely make it more homey. Faithful Ianto… He didn't even protest yesterday. Did not ask questions. Did not get crossed. How could someone as wonderful as Ianto kept on being nice to someone like himself and spent the night by his side. Oh! And what a night! _Garde bien la photo. Je t'aime, d'accord? _God! He quickened his steps again. The turmoil occurring within him was visible all over his body: his face drew worried contortions, his gaze would not lift higher than the ground, his hands closed in trembling fists. The emotion transformed into vibrations of his body. His decision was definitive and nothing would change his mind now. He felt a bit guilty about the situation he was in. Of course, he had not expected the dead to rise back from the other world (not that it had never happened) but… Amanda was certainly not an ordinary person. She was a goddamn hot genius! _Tire maintenant… Vas-y! Tire! _Jack let out a desperate roar knowing no one would hear him in the somber corridor. The walls were soundproof. Jack uttered a long sigh trying to get a grip on his senses. "Regain control, regain control, regain control", he ordered himself. He had to be dogged and firm. He could not afford to appear hesitant. He straightened his act and marched toward the cogwheel door, rolling at his approach. He heard Owen and Tosh guffawing. Yesterday's concern was long gone it seemed. Gwen was standing back, holding her amusement captive. Amanda was joking and storytelling one of her famous tales. "Yeah… She does that." he thought without being able to repress a smile.

Ianto emerged from the kitchenette with an industrial load of coffee for everybody. He gave to Tosh her special chocolate-cappuccino serving and distributed the rest of the coffee. "You like it with lots of chocolate too if I remember correctly.", he declared softly to their visitor. Amanda turned around the rolling chair she was sitting on, answering: "Aww! You're my hero! And did you put some sugar too?"

[Ianto, _with a serious expression_] "Nope."

[Amanda, _sadly_] "Oh, but why?"

[Ianto] "You don't need that… you're sweet enough." he answered and winked at her, pointing out the sugar pot he had placed for her. Then he headed back for his coffee machine. He had heard Jack come in. Surprisingly, he did not feel weird. Actually, peace filled his soul. Last night had been… well, last night had been unimaginable. The thrill of dominance still ran in his veins and Jack's smell lingered all over his skin. Bloody pheromones. Well, actually he liked staying in that groovy but slow mo sensation. It has that feeling of aftersex he liked, as if it could persist for a while. He felt happy, no matter what would happen today. He did understand that Jack was probably going, but he did not regret anything they had done together. How could he? Maybe it was the end of a beautiful story, he tried to convince himself. Might as well end it in a grand orgasmic blast! He chuckled and turned to Amanda. Assuming she was going soon, he was sorry she wouldn't stay longer. He would have liked asking her some questions. He wondered if she had news from the other side. Were they looking for him? He looked back at Jack, with a feeling close to desire. He definitely liked the man. He was so… beautiful. Maybe he should have used handsome, but that was not quite it. He was… beautiful. This strength, this assurance, this… oh wait! Jack was angry. Uuuh! Angry bad! But he was still sexy. Jack wasn't looking at him. Not at anybody for that matter. It must be important. "Well, he did leave me this morning in a hurry!" And yet, Ianto was not mad at him at all. He was not mad at anyone. He had this good mood that nothing can alter. It was stupid, because he had every reason to be mad as hell. He should have been jealous and crossed. Well, he _was_ jealous. But not enough. Just the cute jealousy of a lover. It wasn't right, was it? Maybe he had been drugged? He inspected his cup of coffee without finding any trace of an illicit product. Or maybe it's a mix of pheromones that does a funny trick on his mind. Amanda being in the picture… Could be. Surely she was packed with pheromones. The mix would most certainly play tricks on them. It would explain Tosh's instant infatuation for the High Mistress. Still suspicious, he took a cotton bud they used for investigation and took a sample of his coffee. He would get it to the lab. He did not know that much about chemistry, but he knew how to use the analysis program on the computer. He'd know if it had been corrupted. Then, he turned again to Amanda. "God! She really is in her element. Coming into existence in the 51st century probably compels you to become a living flirt." He suddenly remembered he had totally forgotten about her yesterday. Did she sleep here? Did she sleep at all? Did someone invite her over? Certainly not Gwen! She was so suspicious. She had no reason to be, but he liked it this way. Better having someone down-to-earth, while others were freaking out or either succumbing outright. Tosh and Owen were certainly happy to have someone entertaining them. Gwen was so uptight sometimes! She would not even crack a smile at Amanda's fantastic stories, but it was very hard for her. She'd yield to Amanda's charm at some point… Everyone did. Just like Jack charmed everyone into submission, though her touch was a bit more fancy and feminine. But where the hell did she sleep? They could not have possibly let her on her own? Could they?

Jack moved toward the joking gang. Amanda was plunked down in the swivel chair, her legs crossed over Owen's desk. She still had those black-leathered high boots but this time she had a mini-skirt revealing her tantalizing legs. Her belly was heavily revealed by the tight shirt she wore. She roared in laughter at whatever farce they were discussing and her head was thrown back. Her curly hair swayed down the back of the chair, like a river flowing down to the ocean. The pleasant atmosphere was crashed as Jack stormed in their little joyful circle.

[Owen, _chanted_] "Uh-oh… the fat's in the fire." he chanted seeing brutal approach.

Not even considering his employees, he twirled to face Amanda making his famous coat gliding in the air at his violent movement. He lifted both his fists in the air before smashing them on the desk causing a terrifying din. The whole area shook and everyone went dead silent, waiting whatever fatal moment was coming up.

Only Jack's heavy breathing could be heard. Apparently wild of rage, he was trying to regain control. After a long silence, he managed to bellow: "I. Want. A. Divorce."

Ianto didn't even blink, but his stomach flipped. Oh holy-f****** G**! Now that, THAT is… Whaaat? Did Jack just choose him over her? Really? Was Jack actually going through a divorce just to stay with Ianto? Wow! He was never going to let Jack top again if it was all it took to keep him! Ianto bit his lip to detain his laughter. Now he wasn't happy anymore… he was hysterical! God! The famous immortal and sexy Captain Jack Harkness chose HIM above all others! How brilliant was that? Haahaa! But was that really the reason? Well, he hoped it was. It better be. What does it matter? Jack's staying! To Ianto, Amanda was off the map, completely forgotten.

The ex-couple gaze's was like fire. They looked at each other as two adversaries trying to gain the advantage in an eye-powered-battle. Amanda put her legs down, to Owen great disappointment, and stood. She mirrored Jack's position without breaking eye contact. With absolute confidence she asked: "You sure, you wanna do that, Jack?" She actually used his current name. What did that mean? And why that confidence? It wasn't only that. She had this, this, this… hum, wariness in her voice. A bit challenging not really provocative, and at the same time, you really felt she cared no matter what she wanted to show. Was she warning him? Were they declaring war? Was that a threat? Ianto quivered.

[Jack] "Yes." he answered slowly but oh so steadily. It was loud and clear. NOW, Gwen cracked a smile. "Oh no, Gwen bloody Cooper. You're not getting an inch of him!" Ianto thought.

[Amanda] "You do understand what it means and that…" she began to ensure his sentience of the situation.

[Jack] "I do. I know." he cut firmly. Her look changed. It wasn't so much pain as worry that painted her face.

"Ouh! I reeeaally don't like the sound of that…" Ianto thought. What _did _it mean? That they were through? They were through right? For some time already. No, that was not it. Something in this picture was wrong. What was it?

Amanda broke eye-contact first and looked down. "Very well. The necessary papers will be on your desk first thing tomorrow morning." she said listlessly sitting back in the chair and crossing her legs again on the desk.

After this helpless squall of his temper, Jack stared at her for a couple of seconds before disappearing in his office. Ianto didn't know what to think. He looked at the coffee he had just made for Jack. "Okay, maybe not coffee then. Scotch maybe?" he thought before following Jack.

[Owen] "Is that it?" said the surprised doctor. "You're letting him off the hook just like that?" It had not even been 24 hours, but he was already very fond of the woman. Though he did not trust her yet, he was willing to defend her over his boss. The guy was a jackass anyway. Amanda, lost in thoughts, did not answer immediately.

[Toshiko] "I'm very sorry, Amanda." she offered very sincerely. The High Mistress lifted her gaze to the worried woman with an excited smile.

[Amanda, _with a thickened American accent_] "You know what? I am starving! What do you say I cook somethin'?" she suggested before standing up and started collecting the orders. She was acting all normal and happy again. But before she could get to Gwen, who was damn satisfied about the situation, an earthquake shook the ground under their feet and everything around them.

Gwen screamed to death as there was nothing to hold on to. Amanda collapsed heavily on the floor. Earthquakes and pregnant women are not a good mix. Fortunately, the cataclysm did last long and everything stopped to silence. The Hub seemed to have been turned upside-down. The team, now literally down to earth, checked on each other. Nothing to be alarmed, though Owen was a bit worried about the panting coming from Amanda. Victor was the first one at her feet. She claimed she was fine but her breathing was too heavy.

[Owen, _enquiring_] "How long 'til your due date anyway?"

[Amanda, _still panting a _bit] "I don't know. I really don't know. [_giggling_] I lost the count a long time ago."

[Victor, _composedly_] "It's her 33rd week."

[Amanda, _piped_] "See! I'm not even close to be done. 7 weeks to go."

[Jack, _echoing from further behind_] "What was that? What happened?"

[Owen, _with a cocked eyebrow_] "Only 5% of women deliver on their due date."

[Amanda]"This is not my first, thank you. I'm fine. I'd know if I was going into labor. I swear! [raising her hand as to swear] He's fine."

[Gwen] "It's a _he_, then? You're having a boy." assumed Gwen who was helping her stand up, unable to resist her human and caring nature.

[Amanda, _chuckled_] "I'm not sure. I've been quite busy."

[Gwen, _getting suspicious again_] "And what exactly do you do to be on the job at 8 months pregnant?"

[Amanda] "Like you lot, I save the world." She smiled. "From things such as those Mavri. They're the ones causing the earthquakes. Well, actually the earthquakes are repercussions, rebounds if you might, of some sort of explosion with the Mavri presence as starting point. A huge explosion probably."

[Owen, _assuring_] "I wouldn't recommend that to ANY of my patients! Earthquakes during pregnancy, I mean."

Tosh was typing rapidly. "The earthquake was worldwide. I've never seen anything like it before, not on record anyway. There are Rift fluctuations, but nothing came in or out of the Rift. It's not Rift related."

[Amanda] "They're not physical. You haven't met them yet. Well, you're not supposed to meet them ever. 3rd dimensional technology would not detect them. My team however scanned for some Mavros activity in the area and I was sent before the strike. "

[Gwen] "Do you mean you came back in time to prevent an attack?"

[Amanda] "Yes and no. That's not exactly how it works. I am the High Mistress sent by the Blue Council. I'm responsible of protecting the 3rd dimension of Univers 54-jipli/33. I'm on the field to stop a future outburst of Mavri. Those creatures are 4th dimensional and upper. They move in time the same way you move across the floor. "

[Owen, joking] "Now that's reassuring!"

[Owen] "Why would they want to kill us?"

[Amanda] "They don't. They're just living. Let me explain. How big do you think the universe is?"

[Toshiko] "Infinite I guess."

[Amanda] "Not exactly. I'll take an analogy. A lousy analogy, I concede, but you'll get my point. Put the universe in a flower. Okay? The universe is a flower. Now, your solar system is one of the flower's cells. Still with me?"

[Owen] "Oh yes! Piece of cake. The universe is a flower and I'm a bloody bacteria. It's crystal clear."

[Ianto, _deadpanned_] "And a pretty dead and cynical bacteria I shall had."

[Owen, _faking offended_] "Oy!"

[Amanda] "That flower is in a garden. The gardener would be the Blue Council I've told you about."

[Gwen] "In a superior dimension. Is that it?"

[Amanda] "Quite so."

[Owen] "Are you saying there are other flowers around?"

[Amanda] "Parallel universes, yes."

[Toshiko] "But you're human, how can you go in other dimensions? Can human go into other dimensions?" Ianto smiled. "She's always so smart our Tosh." he concluded.

[Amanda] "Well, yeah. But my human status is a bit different. I'm a 'guardian', so I must be able to move in the universe without restriction. So I'm, let's say, immune to time and space."

[Jack, _interested_] "Is that what I am?"

[Amanda] "I'm not sure what you are… you have a guardian's status but you're not even aware of the Blue Council. Makes no sense to me." She frowned.

[Tosh] "So what are they? The Mavri?"

[Amanda] "Insects. Wrenching insects. They eat the universe. Devour it. The same way certain insects eat up flowers. They're not dangerous per se, but if we want the universe to stay whole, we must stop them."

[Owen] "So smash them! That's your job, innit?"

[Amanda, _changing drastically the subject and looking at Jack_] "When I died yesterday, you mentioned a picture."

[Jack] "That's right, our wedding picture." He was reminded of the delicate situation he was in by Ianto's silent withdrawal. Ianto had only opened his mouth to tease Owen. He would immediately refill their coffee mug whenever they'd want more. They didn't even think they wanted some coffee, it just appeared. Ianto knew them so well. Jack tried to look at him, but the butler kept his stoic English stature.

[Amanda] "Why?"

[Jack, _dumbfounded he stammered_] "Well, I don't know. I, hum, you insisted that I'd promise to keep it always. I just meant that I did."

[Amanda] "Show me." she ordered before stepping in Jack's office.

[Owen, _visibly annoyed_] "Not that I mind reminiscence, but we've got a world to save! Or is it not that important?... No, you're right! Fuck that! This whole dimension is being devoured 4 dimensional insects but you know what? No worries! There's plenty of other flowers! Let's check some old pictures."

[Amanda] "Is he always like that?"

[Ianto] "The late doctor is … full of life, but he happens to be amiable from time to time."

[Amanda, _amused_] "I'll give you a principle. There is ALWAYS a solution! To every single problem. Especially for worldwide catastrophes. You just have to open your eyes."

Jack emerged from under his desk with a dusty shoe box. He opened it and rummaged through it to find an old black and white picture of him and Amanda. He was sitting in a neat tuxedo and she stood beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

[Amanda] "We were so young!" Jack and Amanda both looked at the picture, with that sweet gaze of old times that can never come back. They looked perfect together. Ianto blushed. He felt uneasy looking at this ideal couple from the twenties, now reunited in the 21st century. He thought of leaving them, but he was afraid if he'd go, they'd disappear.

[Jack] "You had insisted on having a blue wedding and I wanted to have it in the past." He turned to the others to explain: "It's very fancy in the future to go back in the past to get married. Very fun too!"

[Gwen] "Isn't dangerous to travel in the past? Aren't you in danger of changing the course of history?"

[Jack] "There are systems to prevent that."

[Amanda, _thoughtfully] _"Something's wrong in this picture…" She turned over the picture and read: _Das Auge ist der Seele Spiegel__._

[Ianto, _translated_]"The eye is the mirror of the soul."

[Gwen] "Are you French?" She was determined not to renounce to find out about Jack and Amanda. Ianto smirked at the remark, obviously flawed, because it was German. Her question was left unanswered as they were too focused on the photography.

[Amanda, _surprised_] "Did I write this?"

[Jack] "Why, yes. It's your writing!"

[Amanda] "Hmm. I don't even remember."

There was a silence when Tosh, Owen and Gwen looked at each other, unsure. With a theatrical gesture, she ripped the precious picture in two and then in many pieces. Jack gasped: "What the…? What do you think you're doing? I kept this picture through 2 centuries and you just rip it off!"

[Amanda] "Oh stop being so sentimental, I'll give you another one. But this one…" and she showed a little piece of glassy paper exultantly. It was Jack's face she had kept. "Now this…"

[Owen] "Is a piece of shit. Are you done yet?"

[Amanda] "This is…" as she ripped the little piece of paper again and as she reached Jack's right eye a infinitesimal metallic sound resonate in the room. Something had fallen down the picture. She started squatting down but had to stop mid-way because of her hug belly. Ianto rushed down to help her and collected the tiny ball.

[Tosh, _cried scurrying to see the piece of technology_] "It's a microchip!"

[Jack] "Can you manage to see what's in there?"

[Toshiko] "I don't know. I might, but it's an alien design I've never seen. It's really beautiful!"

[Jack, _commanded_] "Do it." Toshiko gave a faint smile and reached her computer. After the necessary measures, the computer magically entered the program of the chip.

[Toshiko] "I've got it. Transferring to conference room." she cried from her station as they were already sitting in the chairs. A complex design appeared on the screen. The strange structure was nothing like they'd seen before. Long-arm-of-hair-like-tubes in all shades of blue curved into a centrifugal point on top before separating in two different forks. One resembled a spearhead and the other more of an outlined woman body. In a nutshell, the whole machine was soft-serve-ice-cream shaped except for those two pikes on top and a little window in front, in an oven style. It seemed possible to open it and insert a small object.

[Gwen] "What is it?"

[Ianto] "A machine."

[Jack] "What for?"

[Amanda] "I don't know, but those are definitely 4th dimensional entries. [she pointed two tubes emerging from the central plexus of the machine] What do you think, Ianto?"

[Ianto] "Yep, with those propulsions, we could send any size object directly into a transdimensional vortex. I wouldn't want to take a ride in this thing."

[Owen] "How do you know all that?" he questioned suspiciously, voicing everyone's interrogations.

[Ianto, _keeping his steady unruffled expression_] "I know everything!" Owen checked if by any chance it was written in the bottom of the screen, but it was not. He let it go for now, but he'd try to investigate it a little later. This matter was kind of strange and the look on his colleagues face only amplified his inkling.

[Toshiko] "It's some kind of plan to assemble a machine. It's the instructions manual for… something."

[Amanda, _proudly_] "Told you so! A solution to every problem! You just have to look in the right places!"

[Owen] "Excuse me, but we don't even know what it is! It could be a bomb. Do you really want to blow up our flower?"

[Ianto] "Actually…"

[Toshiko] "There's a message." She read out loud: _This is the plan needed to construct the technology which might help you along the way to get into battle with the Mavroses._

[Amanda, _chuckling_] "Mavri! Grammar is important."

[Owen] "Get into battle. I don't like the sound of that."

_Greetings to the Torchwood team. Exploit assistance from the High Mistress and the Line Preserver. Special hi to Captain Jack Harkness, welcome to Doctor Owen Harper, PC Gwen Cooper, engineer Toshiko Sato and welcome back to Controller Ianto Jones._

_Good luck,_

_With love and kisses,_

_Boom_

[Owen] "Boom! Told you it's a bomb."

But the High Mistress now worn a very serious expression.

[Amanda, _dryly_] "Have some respect for men who died to save you." There was a silence. "He was OPDed recently on a mission."

[Gwen] "What's OPDed?"

[Ianto] "Officially Pronounced Dead."

[Amanda] "He was a real hero. He saved this world and many others. Even in his death he still saves us."

[Toshiko] "I'm sorry."

[Amanda, _smiling dreamily_] "You would have liked him Miss Sato. He was Japanese too, with those sticky-uppy hair. Very handsome. A real technology genius as well! But also a great weaponery officer. And he absolutely loved explosives! That's why we called him Boom. He could fix an atomic bomb out of a yogurt container. [_she giggled and looked at Jack] _I work with a team, like you Jack. 'cept I employ 14 of them. I call them _my boys_."

[Gwen, _intrigued_] "Only boys?"

[Amanda, _in a flirty way_] "Yeah well, I can't focus with ladies around. [_she had her good and charming mood back_] With those curves and all. With men, my focus can stay on slightly longer."

[Ianto] "Not by much." he inserted.

[Amanda, _smiling_] "Why? Are you complaining?"

The teaboy gave his Ianto-ish eye roll which Jack couldn't help but smile at. The Captain felt his tension release a bit.

[Toshiko, _completely absorbed_] "There's a part detaching itself from the whole. Look!"

The detached piece of the structure zoomed in the screen. The element would turn on itself so we could see it in all its guises.

[Ianto] "This is the first piece we have to build."

[Owen] "Well, how do we build something we don't even know what it is?"

[Amanda] "We don't. We find it!"

[Owen, _sarcastically_] "Well that's much better, innit?"

[Jack] "Amanda, I don't even have a proof that those Mavri are a threat."

[Amanda] "You mean that an earthquake that shakes the whole Earth is not enough to get you worried?"

[Jack] "I need to be certain they will attack again. I need to be sure they are dangerous."

[Amanda, _very seriously_] "A substantiated threat is an attack, and probably the end of the human race. Is that what you need to convince you?"

[Gwen, _a little troubled_] "Hum, so you're saying that this is something Torchwood is supposed to be able to put into place, right? We are the ones that have the necessary capabilities to find those parts, yes?"

[Amanda, _surprised_] "Er, yeah. I think that's basically it."

[Owen] "Your point being?"

[Gwen, _thoughtfully_] "I've seen that thing before."

[Owen, _stupefied_] "Are you sure about that?"

[Gwen, _looking straight at him_] "Yes Owen, I'm positive."

[Jack] "Where?"

[Gwen] "On my first road trip with Rhys."

[Owen, _incredulous_] "And where would that be?"

[Gwen] "Peru."

They were all stunned except for Amanda who smiled. The mere thought of South America seemed so far away and exotic that they stayed speechless.

[Amanda, _enthusiastic_] "Well, we're off to Peru then!"

[Jack, _trying to reason_] "Wo-wo-wo! [_he gestured a stopping movement_] You pop out of nowhere after years, centuries of absence with a son and all. How can you believe that you can just go on and manipulate us into your scheme? You expect me to believe everything you say when you've lied about everything you were before? What's gone through your head? Who do you think you are? Who exactly told you, you were so damn good? Who the hell told you, you were so wonderful and brilliant and capable? Who lead you to believe you were a hero?"

Again, an uneasy silence with Jack's stare at the pregnant woman. It had come out. Finally. Now that it was all out, Jack was afraid of the answer. However, this was the last thing he needed to say before trusting her again. She was looking down and turned nervously the edging of her mini-skirt with the tip of her fingers. She finally looked at him with a sad gaze and after a moment, she whispered: "You did."

Tosh's eyes filled with tears. That was soooo romantic! She felt like those manga girls with excessive and shiny eyes.

[Jack, _joking_] "You know, I married you because you're always after new enigmas, games, adventures. I married you because with you everything's mysterious and fun. I married you because I could never get bored. Because you're stubborn, indocile, fiery, pigheaded and difficult. You never proved me wrong!"

[Amanda, _with hope_] "Is that some kind of disguised compliment?"

Tosh smiled.

[Amanda, _decidedly_] "Listen. I don't need the whole team. I only need Gwen, because she's the one that has seen the object and knows where it is."

[Owen, _cutting her_] "I wanna go too. [_Jack cocked an eyebrow_] Don't be like that Jack! I'm getting depressed always staying here in this somber and cold Torchwood. I'm not a prisoner, am I? I'm just dead, for Christ sake! I wanna go around a bit. Come on Jack! Besides, I wouldn't let a woman that pregnant to wander around without medical assistance nearby."

Seeing that she'd be stuck between the Janto couple, who probably had some issues to figure out, she rushed to suggest her technical help.

[Tohsiko] "I think you'd need technical support to find the piece and store it" she added ignoring Ianto's imploring look. Obviously, he didn't want to have to deal with Jack. But he'd have to eventually. They were in love after all. Tosh knew just by the way they looked at each other, no matter how much Ianto wanted to keep it quiet. Jack was too big to keep that kind of secret! She would have bet though that they had never shared their feelings for each other. Men… Always complicating their own relationship when they could just say it! She just hoped they would make up and that she didn't make things harder by leaving those two on their own.

[Ianto, _trying to act trivial_] "You'd be taking your son and his Weevilsitter, I'm guessing."

[Amanda] "Not necessarily. Victor can stick around if he wishes to. Since someone's here to take care of him, he's in no danger."

[Ianto] "I don't believe a Weevil can qualify as someone who can take care of your son. I'm not sure I can either." he said sincerely.

[Amanda, _chuckled_] "Oh Ianto! You can deal with a Weevil nest but not with a 4 years old kid? By someone, I did mean Janet. Give him a chance, you might be surprised. I guarantee he can take good care of Victor. You won't even hear about them. Furthermore, he can always be referred to his dad when needed."

Jack gave her a disapproving look. Surely, Jack wasn't at his first child surprise. The guy flirted and snogged everything that moved. Owen wouldn't be surprised if he got Myfanwy pregnant at some point. It was probably not the first time he'd have to deal with a son he had never met before. The doctor still wondered how his boss would deal with a whole new family. It really wasn't fair for Teaboy though. He was pushed aside, rejected, maybe for always though Jack's ex didn't seem to chase Jack. She was probably looking for new meat, such as Tosh. Owen wasn't sure he was willing to let Tosh slip through his fingers. The same way Jack shouldn't let Ianto slip away. Notwithstanding the fact that they certainly had some issues to figure out, the torchwood couple had a few days to figure it out together. Hopefully, that would not turn out to be a disaster.

[Amanda] "Think about it! This way, I'm taking your employees on shore leave and leaving you with you precious Hub and your pets. [_Ianto frowned_] It's a pretty safe plan! What do you say?"

Jack hesitated. He looked at his employees. They wanted to go. He had to admit it did seem like very fun and exciting. He looked at Ianto, but he had disappeared. Jack felt bad. He had neglected his lover, he knew that. Those couple of days would certainly help him make it up to him. Give some explanation and get some as well. Ianto never seem more mysterious than today. He had learnt a bunch of new things about Ianto these past few days. He wasn't sure if that was bad or good. He remembered how he had led Ianto to believe that it was probably their last night together. Well, he had thought at the time that it might, but he wanted to stay here, in Cardiff, with Ianto. That's where he belonged. He had to tell Ianto. Yeah! This Peru thing was definitely a good idea. Plus, he knew very well that Amanda was probably right about those Mavri. If they had to save the Earth with a treasure hunt through all parts of the world, well then, that's what they'd do. Couldn't be that hard building that machine?

Jack sighed. "Peru it is."


End file.
